<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>{ Violet-eyed Blonde } by The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849784">{ Violet-eyed Blonde }</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid/pseuds/The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid'>The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>" father figures? fuck them " - Ed-Greed, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Ed still has his Automail, Edward Elric's Poor Sense In Fashion, Everyone Has Issues, I might make alive hughes just to have him die later, I should tag violence, I've gotta do an envy scene I'm itching to write insane shit, If anyone seems ooc just remember I can only write my fellow angry short hoes who will cut a bitch, Like around bido's death so we got an " ouch " moment on both sides, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Roy Mustang, Poor Life Choices, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Body, They/Them Pronouns for Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist), furry conny, nah let's risk having to rewrite everythibg from memory, nina's still dead, should i tag that, so apparently people use google docs for writing???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid/pseuds/The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>greedling but remove the ✨idiot savant prince✨ and add some✨ angery short blonde ✨</p><p>mini hiatus on all my works til I feel like writing again</p><p>HIATUS LIFTED LETS GOOOO</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Ling Yao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ^°^ Chapter 1 ^°^</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em>Pain.</em></strong><br/>
<strong><em>This is what pain felt like, huh?</em></strong><br/>
<strong><em>It feels horrible, Is this what she felt?</em></strong><br/>
<strong><em>Maybe, maybe it wasn't.</em></strong><br/>
<strong><em>Why'd they try to save her?</em></strong><br/>
<strong><em>There wasn't ever a way to, why did they try?</em></strong><br/>
<strong><em>Where's Al?</em></strong><br/>
<strong><em>Where is Alphonse?</em></strong><br/>
<strong><em>it fucking hurts get me out of here why did I accept the stone I shouldn't have done this goddamn it Ling stop getting me into shitty situations like this I want out I want out I</em></strong>-</p><p>The face looms ahead, before he falls, and he falls, and he <em>falls.</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Maybe this is what the sacrifice shit is about.</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Then I sacrifice myself,</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>For Al, For that fucking Mustang bastard, For Winry, For Ling, For everyone.</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>That's who I'd die for,</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Everyone.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>After all, what I've been through, all I'd want to know is if Al and everybody else was safe and out of harm's way, permanently.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm okay with dying.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Too bad, kid.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Ed wakes up again, he is confused and ever so slightly agitated.<br/>
<strong><em>What the </em><em>fuck? Didnt I die?</em></strong><br/>
<em>You are, but apparently your soul didn't wanna.</em><br/>
<strong><em>What the fuck? No, no, he's said that enough, What the actual goddamn hell?</em></strong><br/>
<em>Calm down kid</em><strong><em>.</em></strong></p><p>His eyes open softly, <em><strong>You can hear me?</strong> Yeah I hear you, dumb fuck.</em> Wind brushed against his, <strong><em>let's say this again</em></strong>, <em>his</em> features.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Who are you? </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Greed, but I'd prefer if you called me the Ara-</em>
</p><p>" Fullmetal. "</p><p>
  <em>Question for you, why do ya have cops on your tail constantly? <strong>Technically I am a cop but go off, they probably want to know what happened to me and see if I'm alright, knowing Al.</strong> Of all people to stick me with, a short cop? <strong>Hey fucker, I am not short-</strong> We're fighting him, kid.</em>
</p><p>Before he { <em><strong>we</strong></em><em>, his bodily roommate chimes in the back of his mind</em> } knew it, blurred flames surrounded him in a ring. A strong tug started to pull at him, the sight soon became perfect for him to see.</p><p>Fucking Mustang is fighting him,<br/>
The fucker who, <em>albeit indirectly</em>, caused him to have to share his body, is fighting him.</p><p>" Mustang- Mus- " A burst of pain shot through his head, <strong><em>fuckfuckfuckfuck ow what the hell</em></strong>- He feels that tug again, but it's distant, as if from somebody else.</p><p>It's blurry again, and wind is flowing in his hair and his body is falling, or jumping, he thinks as his boots make touch with the ground.</p><p>He gets it now, Greed {the fucker} is only gonna allow glimpses of the world past his, <em>his, </em>skull.</p><p> </p><p><em>God fucking damn it.</em> He thinks, before drifting away and into the abyss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ^°^Chapter 2^°^</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realized I didn't really explain where Roy went after greed-ed jumped off the roof so here's a Roy pov for now ig </p><p> </p><p>also I'm writing this in my closet, that doesn't have any impact on anything, I'm just in my closet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy dashed to the edge of the roof, silently praying that the shorter alchemist wasn't injured {although, homunculi <em>can't</em> get hurt unless you kill them enough, so why was he so worried?-}.</p><p>He lost sight of Edward, who he notes mentally as out of outfit {<em>But most likely liking the new style, </em>he notes, noticing how his signature red coat has been discarded and replaced with a black, sleeveless one.}</p><p>The blonde rushed away, slinking away into the shadows.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alphonse is going to kill him.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He sits down in his office, in his chair, in his workless space with a sigh, a slight peace that was quickly interrupted as the doors opened.</p><p>" Did you find him? " He blinks. Of course, the prince would be worried as well. " I found him, but... "</p><p>" It seems he isn't fully in control. He obviously appears to be fighting, yes, but I think the homunculus is stronger than his will. "</p><p>A familiar clanking comes from down the hall, Roy calmly prepares for a worried and upset, <em>" What if he loses control, what if the homunculus tricks us while pretending to be Ed, what if the homunculus reports to the others and launches an attack {now that their team is replenished slightly}- " </em> the millions of what ifs the armor has running through his mind.</p><p>Alphonse walks into the room quickly, but Roy can now hear the secondary set of footsteps coming near. </p><p>The elder Elric taps into his room, the same Elric he had just had a ring of fire centered around.</p><p>" Hey bastard. " Says Edward, his hair cut short and his ordinary outfit discarded and replaced with that similar to the homunculus he fought in that bar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>greed ed design is written let's go</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>